PromNite
by Erelly
Summary: Pergi dengan siapa Luffy ke PromNite?


Summary: Pergi dengan siapa Luffy ke pesta Pesta Dansa??

Disclamer: hohoho tentu saja punya Oda sensei..

Pairing: LuffyxVivi, n other pairing

PromNite

Luffy sedang duduk di halaman rumahnya memandang langit yang berwarna biru, 'cantik' pikirnya. Tetapi lamunannya buyar ketika kakaknya Ace (emangnya siapa lagi) mendorongnya hingga dia jatuh ketanah.

Buakk!!!

"Auwww, apa yang kau lakukan??? sakit tauuu!!." Teriak Luffy sambil memegang hidungnya yang memerah.

"Lagian siapa suruh bengong di siang hari ini?, mendingan tidur tau daripada bengong." Jawab iseng kakaknya Luffy.

"Siapa yang bengong, tadi lagi liat langit tau." Jawabnya santai sambil berdiri.

"Liat langit? Kau kayak orang malas aja ngeliat langit siang begini? Mendingan kamu bantuin aku mencabutin rumput, ayo Luffy." Ace pun merangkul adiknya itu.

"Ah tunggu, jangan narik kayak gitu sakit tau." Jawabnya sambil melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Ace.

"Kenapa kau, Cuman gitu aja udah bilang sakit, gimana denganmu yang selalu berkelahi dengan preman sekolahmu itu" Tanya Ace sambil mengelus rambut adiknya itu.

"Itu beda tau." Jawabnya asal.

"Sama aja kali Luffy, nih potong rumput yang disana. Dan jangan kebanyakan melamun." Luffy pun mengambil gunting rumput dan mulai memotong rumput liar itu.

"Oh ya Luffy, kau sudah tahu mau pergi dengan siapa ke pesta dansa bodoh itu." Tanya Ace lagi.

"Tau ah, Ace-Niisan sendiri dengan siapa?." Tanya Luffy lagi.

"Kau tak usah tanya aku, tentu saja sudah ada orangnya. Seharusnya kau tuh yang menghawatirkan mau pergi dengan siapa?." Ujar Ace lagi.

"Aku ga akan pergi, males. Apalagi tadi Ace-Niisan bilang itu hanya pesta dansa bodohkan?."

"Jangan mengkopi ucapanku Luffy!!."Ace menyeka keringatnya yang mulai bercucuran.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dengan Nami?." Tanyanya.

"Nami?, enggak ah, dia galak banget. Luka ini aja belum sembuh tau." jawab Luffy sambil mengelus pipinya yang katanya masih sakit.

"Itu salahmu sendiri." Tawa Ace.

Luffy ingat gimana dirinya bisa menjadi sasaran kemarahan Nami. Nami adalah seorang gadis yang paling cantik dan seksi dilingkungan sekolahnya. Banyak cowok yang menjadi fansnya. Tapi tidak untuk dirinya. Luffy lebih menyukai sahabat Nami, Vivi. Berbeda dengan Nami, Vivi lebih sopan, cantik juga, penampilanya sederhana, rambutnya yang panjang dan biru itu membuat Luffy suka sekali memandangnya. Luffy menyadari bahwa ia mulai suka dengan Vivi. Oh ya tentang pipinya Luffy, ia mendapatkannya karena diajak oleh salah seorang sahabatnya Sanji, Sanji adalah salah satu fansnya Nami. Dan dia yang paling rela berkorban untuk mendapatkan apapun tentang Nami, apapun caranya ia akan tempuh. Sekalipun itu mengintip di kamar mandi, Sanji akan berkorban, biarpun luka yang ia terima.

Sanji yang meminta Luffy untuk menemaninya untuk mengintip di ruang ganti wanita, awalnya Luffy ga setuju karena dia tahu akan akibat yang dia terima. Tapi Sanji memaksanya dan meimingkan makanan kepada Luffy (Sanji adalah anak dari kepala koki terhebat di kota tempat ia tinggal). Tentu saja Luffy langsung terima, karena masakan Sanji sangat lezat. Pertama rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar memasuki ruang ganti wanita. Tapi semuanya berubah karena tiba - tiba Sanji keluar ketika Nami mau melepas pakaiannya. Melihat itu Nami langsung berteriak, Luffy yang masih bersembunyipun kaget memutuskan untuk keluar, tetapi keburu dilihat Nami dan langsung menutup pintu dan kedua cowok bingung lalu Nami memerintah teman - temannya itu memukuli Luffy dan Sanji rame - rame. Dan alhasil Luffy menerima beberapa pukulan sedangkan sahabatnya mendapatkan luka dibeberapa tubuhnya.

"Luffy sudah belum?." Ace yang sudah selesai akhirnya mengumpulkan rumput yang telah ia potongin ke tempat sampah untuk dibakar.

"Luffy, jawab aku dong." Karena merasa adiknya tidak menjawab pertanyaanya ia menoleh kebelakang, didapatinnya Luffy lagi - lagi bengong lagi, lalu Ace menyamperinnya dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Awwwwwww, sakit tauuuuuu. Apa sih Kak?." Tanya Luffy sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru kena jitak dari kakaknya.

"Udah selesai belum? Kau ini kebanyakan bengong ya? Mendingan kau kumpulkan sampahnya lalu cuci tanganmu tuh, karena Ibu sudah memanggil kita berdua, bangun Luffy." Ace pun meninggalkan Luffy yang masih memegang kepalanya.

"Iya." Jawab Luffy singkat. Dan cowok itupun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan melakukan yang disuruh kakaknya itu.

Keesokan harinya

Luffy sudah siap - siap pergi ke sekolahnya di Fushagakuen. Begitu juga dengan Ace yang juga sudah mau berangkat ke kampusnya. Usia Luffy dan Ace terpaut 5 tahun. Umur yang cukup jauh. Tapi bagi mereka bukan masalah, yang penting akan terus bareng bila mau ke kampus or sekolahnya. Dan obrolan pagipun selalu terjadi di perjalanan menuju tempat masing – masing.

"Jadi kakak akan pergi dengan siapa?." Luffy membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tanya itu mulu sih Luffy??." jawab Ace bosan.

"Apa akan pergi dengan Robin-san? Atau Makino-san?." Tanya Luffy lagi.

"Entahlah, kau sendiri dengan siapa? Nami or Vivi-chan. Menurutku kau lebih

baik dengan Vivi-chan aja, karena dia lebih ramah kepadamu daripada dengan Nami?." Jelas Ace.

"Aku pikir juga begitu." Ujar Luffy.

"Yaudah cepet kau ajak dia, ntar keburu diambil orang loh, ntar kamu nyesel loh?." Suruh Ace.

"Emangnya mudah untuk mengajak seorang gadis?." Luffypun cemberut.

"Ntar kubantu deh." Ace pun mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

"Makasih ya Ace-Niisan?." Ujar Luffy senang.

"Iya, sama - sama Otouto ku." jawab Ace.

Ace pun mulai berpikir ia akan mengajak siapa? Apakah Robin, mahasiswa terpintar di kampusnya ataukah Makino, anak pemilik cafe yang tak jauh dari kampusnya itu, dua - duanya manis dan punya ciri khas tersendiri. Makino lebih ramah karena dia dan Ace sudah berteman dari kecil. Lalu Robin lebih cerdas dari dirinya. Kan enggak mungkin mengajak ke dua gadis itu untuk berdansa dengan dirinya.

"Ace-Niisan, aku lebih milih Makino-san deh." Luffy pun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau? Memilih Makino-san? Kenapa?."

"Karena dia baik dan ramah, juga pie apelnya yang selalu ia berikan kepada keluarga kita enak loh." Jawab Luffy sambil membayangkan pie apel buatan Makino.

"Makanan aja didalam otakmu!, pantesan laper mulu!." Ejek Ace

"Gak juga kok." Jawab Luffy mengeles perkataan kakaknya itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah hampir tiba di depan gerbang Fushagakuen, Ace melihat seorang yang tak asing lagi, lalu menyuruh Luffy untuk mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Luffy itu Vivi kan? Sana cepet tanya apakah dia masih single or tidak. Cepet sana Luffy." Ace mendorong Luffy.

"Gak ah malu."

"Kenapa karena luka yang ada di pipimu itu, sante aja lagi. Klo kau gak mau, biar aku aja yang bilang ma Vivi-chan." Ace pun langsung lari dan meninggalkan Luffy.

"Ah jangan Ace-Niisan." Luffy pun mengejar Ace.

Tak lama kemudian Ace pun menghapiri Vivi.

"Vivi-chan." Panggil Ace sopan.

"Ah, Ace-san ada apa?."Tanya Vivi sopan juga.

"Begini, aku mau tanya? Kau sudah punya pasangan dalam pesta dansa 2 hari lagi?." Tanya Ace.

"Belum Ace-san, klo belum kenapa? Apa Ace-san mau mengajakku pergi?." Tanya Vivi.

"Bukan aku tapi Otouto ku, kau mau?." Ace menawarkan.

"Luffy??." Jawab Vivi bingung.

"Iya, kau mau?." Ajaknya lagi.

"Kenapa dia? Maksudku kenapa gak Ace-san aja yang pergi denganku.?." Ujar Vivi malu – malu.

Hah, Muka Acepun memerah "Aku sudah punya pasangan? Bagaimana mau gak?." Ace bertanya lagi.

"Gak mau." jawab Vivi singkat lalu meninggalkan Ace yang kebingungan.

"Ah, Vivi tunggu." Acepun mau mengejar Vivi tapi dicegah Luffy.

"Ngomong apa aja sama Vivi, ayo jawab." Luffy memegang tangan Niisannya itu.

Ace pun menoleh ke Luffy "Vivi gak mau jalan denganmu, sepertinya dia telah memilih orang lain."Acepun bingung dan memikirkan perkataan Vivi tadi dan mulai merasakan hal yang tidah enak.

"Dia gak mau kak?." tanya Luffy.

"Iya, coba kamu deh yang ngajak dia, mungkin dia berubah pikiran, sana susul dia!!."

'Jangan - jangan Vivi mau pergi denganku? Glek gawat nih, Luffy pasti marah denganku.' Pikir Ace sambil menelan ludah.

"Vivi, tunggu. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu denganmu?." Luffy pun memegang bahu gadis itu.

"Ada apa Luffy-san." tanya Vivi sopan.

"Begini, kamu mau gak pergi denganku ke pesta dansa itu 2 hari lagi?." Ajak Luffy.

"Sebelumnya maaf Luffy, tapi aku mau pergi dengan orang lain. Maaf Luffy-san, aku gak bisa pergi denganmu." Vivipun meninggalkan Luffy dalam kebingungan.

"Apa!!." jawabnya ketika Vivi meninggalkannya.

"Woi Luffy." ujar Usopp salah satu sahabat Luffy ketika dia melihat Luffy yang lesu masuk kedalam kelas.

"Usopp, ada apa??." Tanyanya tapi tak melihat lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kau kenapa Luffy, lemes sekali, udah dapat gadis belum untuk diajak ke pesta dansa 2 hari lagi. Aku udah, aku mau pergi dengan Kaya. Pas aku mengajaknya dia senang sekali." Usopp menceritakan kebahagiaanya kepada Luffy.

"Baguslah." Luffy masih sedih.

"Kau, kenapa? Lemes sekali? Apa kau sudah tau mau pergi dengan siapa Luffy?." Tanya Usopp lagi.

"Cewek yang mau kuajak, katanya mau pergi dengan orang lain. Aku gak tahu mau mengajak siapa?." Ujar Luffy.

"Emangnya siapa Luffy? Nami ya, itu emang mustahil tau, Sanji aja di tolak oleh Nami." jelas si hidung panjang itu lagi.

"Vivi, katanya dia mau pergi dengan orang lain." Jelas Luffy.

"Vivi, kau mengajak Vivi!!!, dan kau ditolak, ayolah Luffy bangun dan cari gadis lain masih ada Camie, Cindry, Kuina, Perona, Conis (wah aku sebutin tokoh cewek di one piece) kan? Ayolah bangun dan cari lagi, kau bukan Luffy yang kukenal." Usopp nyemangatin Luffy.

"Iya juga pasti masih ada yang mau pergi denganku." Ujar Luffy bangun dari bangkunya.

"Yosh... Iya Luffy ayo kita cari!!!" si Usopp semangat betul.

"AYE!!!." jawab Luffy.

Akhirnya dari sini pencaharian Luffy mencari gadis untuk pesta dansa pun dimulai (tentunya bersama Usopp). Tapi rata - rata gadis yang dia mau ajak pada sudah punya pasangan nya. Bahkan dia melihat Zoro sedang mengajak seorang gadis yang ia kenal yaitu Kuina. Hati Luffy pun hancur. Dan menyerah kepada tekadnya itu. Ia juga melihat Vivi, gadis yang gagal diajaknya sedang berbicara di telepon dengan orang lain dan Luffypun memutuskan untuk mengupingnya untuk mengetahui dengan siapa Vivi akan pergi.

"Ayolah, pergi denganku, aku belum punya pasangan." ujar Vivi dengan orang di seberang telepon itu.

'Vivi belum punya pasangan, kenapa ia harus bohong kepadaku.' ujar Luffy dalam hati dan mendengarkan perkataan Vivi.

"Tapi, Vivi. Kenapa denganku? Kan masih ada orang lain bukan? Lagian pasti semua orang mau pergi denganmu. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang aku tak mau pergi denganmu, kau lebih pantas pergi dengan adikku(?)." jawab orang seberang telepon.

"Aku gak mau dengan adikmu, aku maunya dengan mu Ace?." ujar Vivi sambil menyebutkan nama orang yang sedang kontak telepon dengan Vivi.

'Ace, Vivi mau pergi dengan Ace, dan sekarang Vivi lagi mengajak Ace, kakakku lewat telepon, Ace kau? Kau kan tahu bahwa aku sangat ingin mengajak Vivi, awas kau ya Ace.' Luffy mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sedikit marah setelah mengetahui bahwa Vivi akan pergi dengan seseorang yang sangat Luffy kenal. Lalu Luffypun meninggalkan vivi yang masih berbicara dengan Ace, kakaknya via telepon.

Bel sekolah pun telah berbunyi, begitu juga dengan seluruh penghuni Fushagakuen pun meninggalkan sekolah dan pulang kerumah masing - masing. Begitu juga Luffy yang masih kesel dengan kakaknya yang main serong belakang dengan gadis incerannya itu. Sepanjang jalan ia menendang batu yang akhirnya menimbulkan bunyi batu yang bertabrakan. Kali ini dia pulang sendirian, biasanya bareng Sanji, tetapi Sanji masih sakit akibat insiden itu, karena ia gak mau melarikan diri ketika ada celah untuk keluar, Luffy dengan sigap melarikan diri tapi temannya tidak.

"Ah sebel, kenapa nasibku selalu begini seh!!!! Mau ngajak gadis ke pesta dansa tapi udah diserobot sodara sendiri, katanya gak mau ama yang seumuran adiknya, tapi masih aja diembat." teriak Luffy sambil melihat awan nan biru itu.

"Pastikan dia akan merasakan pukulan mautku ini." ujarnya lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Akhirnya Luffy tiba di rumahnya dan disambut hangat oleh Ibunya.

"Kok sendiri Luffy? Ga bareng Sanji?" tanya Ibu Luffy dengan lembut.

"Sanji masih sakit, mungkin tulangnya patah semua!" Luffy menjawab asal.

"Oh gitu ya, pipimu juga udah sembuhkan? Makanya Luffy jangan mau ya kamu diajak kayak gitu sama Sanji, mengerti!!." Ibunya Luffy sambil membelai pipi Luffy yang terluka dan memperingatinya.

"Iya Bu, oh ya Ace-Niisan udah pulang Bu?." jawab Luffy.

"Udah dia lagi mandi tuh." jawab Ibunya Luffy dan pergi.

'woh si pembohong udah balik ya, pastikan dia akan merasakan hadiah dariku karena mengambil bagianku' pikir Luffy licik. Luffypun masuk ke kamar dan menunggu Ace di kamar kakaknya itu, dan tak lama kemudian Ace pun muncul dihadapan Luffy.

"Oh kau sudah pulang, ngapain disini, sana keluar aku mau pake pakaian dulu." Ace menyuruh Luffy keluar.

"Gak mau, sebelum kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Klo mau pakai pakaian aja disini, kita kan sama - sama laki - laki, gak usah malu Niisan!." jawab Luffy sambil mengejek dan masih tiduran di tempat tidur Ace.

"Tentu saja aku malu, Aku udah dewasa, klo kau pakai pakaian didepanku, gak ada masalah, cepat keluar Luffy, ada yang ingin kau omongin kan? Kayaknya penting? Cepet keluar dan kita akan omongin masalah itu setelah aku memakai baju." Ace memberi Luffy tatapan matanya yang mengerikan, lalu Luffypun keluar dari kamar kakaknya itu.

"Cuih, aku gak bisa menatap matanya itu." umpat Luffy.

"Ada apa, Luffy. Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau utarakan? Ayo katakan?." tanya Ace kepada Luffy diam.

"Ayo katakan, klo kau tak mau bicara juga gak apa - apa, tapi jangan cemberut didepanku." Ace pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas kopi.

"Tunggu." Luffypun mendekati Ace dan memberikan tinju terbaiknya ke muka kakaknya itu. Duakkk!!!. Ace pun jatuh ke lantai dan meringis kesakitan.

"Auuuwwww, sakit Luffy, apa.. apa yang kau lakukan padaKU!!." Acepun memegang pipinya yang kena tonjok adiknya, dan bangun dan menatap marah kepada adiknya itu.

"Rasakan itu!!!! Itu sakit hatiku tawwwuuuuuu!!! Enakkan rasanya!!!." Luffy pun masih mengepalkan tangannya dan mencoba menatap mata kakaknya yang mengerikan itu kalo lagi marah.

"Apa, Sakit hatimu, emangnya kau kenapa??." Ace pun mendekati Luffy dan meraih tangan kanannya Luffy. Membuat Luffy gemetaran.

"Iya itu sakit hatiku, enakkan, makanya jangan nyerobot gadis yang jadi incaranku, lepaskan!!." Luffy pun mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Ace pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Gadis incaranmu?? Vivi maksudnya?? Jadi kau marah karena Vivi?? Jangan - jangan kau menguping pembicaraan kami di telepon ya?? Dasar anak nakal!!." Acepun mengayunkan tangannya Luffypun menutup matanya, ketakutan. Tetapi Ace gak memukulnya hanya membelai pipi Luffy dan mencium kening Luffy.

"Hahhh." Luffy kaget ternyata kakaknya mengelus pipinya bahkan mencium keningnya.

"Begitu ya." Ace pun duduk.

"Akan kuceritakan masalah itu kepadamu, duduklah disini." ucap Ace

"I...Iya.." Luffypun duduk disamping kakaknya itu.

Acepun mulai cerita tentang kejadian di telepon tadi siang yang ternyata Vivi mengajak Ace, tapi Ace menolaknya alasannya karena Ace ingin Luffy pergi dengan Vivi. Vivi malu karena kemarin Nami cerita klo Luffy ikut Sanji mengintip Nami di ruang ganti. Jadi Vivi gak mau ngajak cowok yang telah mengintip sahabatnya itu. Tapi Ace menjelaskan bahwa Luffy bukan seburuk yang Vivi kira. Adiknya itu bukan tukang intip, Luffy melakukannya karena suruhan Sanji. Jadi Sanji yang merencanakan itu, bukan Luffy. Luffy hanya mengantar Sanji, sebelumnya Luffy udah memperingati Sanji, tapi Sanji tetap melakukannya.

Vivipun mengerti yang dikatakan oleh Ace. Vivi juga menyanggupi permintaan Ace. Tetapi ia ingin Luffy yang melakukan lagi, yaitu meminta dirinya untuk menjadi pasangannya. Ace menyanggupinya.

"Oh gitu yah Niisan??" ujar Luffy malu kepada tindakannya tadi.

"Iya, makanya jangan bertindak sembarangan dulu, sakit tau." Ace pun masih memegang pipinya itu.

"Sory, aku ambilkan es batu ya kak?." Luffy yang merasa bersalah pun menawarkan dirinya untuk mengkompres pipi kakaknya itu yang kena tinjunya.

"Iya sana ambil, aduh!!aku aja yang akan mengompresnya." perintah Ace.

Setelah Ace mengompres pipinya itu. Ia mengajak Luffy kerumah Vivi dan Luffypun mau. Mereka pun tiba di rumah Vivi yang besar karena dia adalah anak kepala desa setempat. Mereka berduapun bertemu dengan Vivi dan berbicara. Kali ini Luffy bicara sendiri tentang tujuannya. Vivipun mengerti dan mengabulkan permintaan Luffy untuk datang kepesta dansa bersamanya. Luffypun senang sekali. Dan dia berjanji akan menjadi pasangan terbaik Vivi. Vivipun tertawa dan senang mendengarnya. Setelah semua selesai Luffy dan Ace pun pamit.

"Kau senangkan??." tanya Ace.

"Iya seneng sekali, makasih ya kak."

"Sama – sama." jawab Ace.

"Ohya Luffy aku sudah mengajak Makino untuk dansa bersamaku."

"Ah, kau mengajak Makino - san? Robin -san gimana?." Tanya Luffy heran.

"Yeh kau gak mungkin pergi dengan 2 gadiskan. Lagipula Robin sudah diajak oleh Franky?." Jawab Ace ringan.

"Frangky-san?? Si guy yang aneh itu?." Ujar Luffy.

"Iya, jangan kau mengatakan Frangky sembarangan. Nanti kau kena kemarahanya mengerti?." Ace memperingatkan Luffy.

"Iya, sory." Ujar Luffy singkat.

Akhirnya malam hari dimana semua orang akan berpesta untuk mengenang hari kelahirannya Gol D. Roger. Gol D. Roger adalah pria yang mendirikan kota Fusha ini dari keterpurukan dan menjadikannya kota itu menjadi salah satu kota yang paling penting di East Blue. Dan juga dansa adalah kegemaran dari Gol. D Roger itu. Makanya untuk mengenang orangnya, setiap tahun diadakan pesta dansa yang harus diikuti oleh segala umur dan harus membawa pasangannya. Maka tak heran jika sebulan sebelum pesta ini dimulai penduduknya mulai mempersiapkan kotanya dan mencari pasangan untuk mengikuti pesta tersebut.

Luffy pun sudah tiba disana dengan jas terbaiknya bersama dengan Vivi yang mengenakan gaun berwarna biru langit yang cantik pas banget dengan warna rambutnya itu. Dia juga melihat sahabatnya yaitu Usop dan Kaya, Zoro dan Kuina, Sanji dan Nami, juga kakaknya bersama Makino-san juga, ayah ibunya serta kakeknya bersama neneknya itu.

"Wah Sanji bersama Nami, pasti Nami iba melihat Sanji yang sakit lalu mengajak Sanji." jelas Vivi.

"Wah iya." cengir Luffy.

"Ayo Luffy kita gabung dengan yang lain." ajak Vivi.

"Ayo." Luffy pun menarik tangan gadis pujaanya itu.

Luffypun berdansa dengan Vivi di bawah bulan yang sangat indah itu dan menatap wajah Vivi yang sangat cantik itu. Ia juga melihat sahabatnya berdansa dengan gadis yang mereka bawa, wajah senang dan gembira menhiasi wajah mereka. Begitu juga Ace, kakaknya dan Makino yang menjadi pasanganya tersenyum bahagia. Luffy pun kembali menatap Vivi.

"Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia ya kan Vivi." Luffy mengajak bicara Vivi.

"Iya, kita juga harus begitu." ucap Vivi.

Luffy pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke Vivi dan Vivipun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Wajah mereka berdua pun berdekatan akhirnya mereka berciuman. Luffy lalu melepaskan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu kata dari bibirnya.

"Aishiteru Vivi." ujar Vivi lembut. Vivipun terkejut. Lalu membalas perkataan Luffy.

"Aishiteru Luffy." Vivipun membalasnya, dengan wajah yang memerah.

Mereka berduapun berciuman lagi, kali ini perasaan Luffy tersampaikan, ternyata Luffy tak mengganggap ini pesta bodoh lagi, melainkan menjadi awal hubungan dirinya dengan Vivi, gadis yang selalu ia sukai.

- Owari -

Akhirnya bisa membuat fanfic One piece pertama saia. Semoga suka......

Read N Review...... ditunggu. makasih ya udah mau membaca... XD


End file.
